


Bad Hair Day

by SquirrelGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelGay/pseuds/SquirrelGay
Summary: Fleur is waiting for someone at the library.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title has nothing to do with the story

Fleur sighed. Did those boys two tables in front of her really thought she couldn’t see them looking at her? Did they not know who she was? If she were anywhere else, she would have made a snide comment by now, but this _was_ the library and she would prefer it if she wasn’t kicked out before her _partner_ arrived. That word stuck on Fleur’s mind for a moment, it made it sound like she was waiting for a school crush, which she was not. After arriving at Hogwarts, it was only logical to befriend someone as smart as her and invite her over for study sessions every once in a while. Or every day, as they had been doing. Fleur had suggested time and time again that they held their sessions at the Beauxbatons’ carriage, but the Gryffindor refused. She didn’t specify but Fleur could imagine the ways that would affect her partner’s school experience for the worst. People’s jealousy turned to poison; Fleur knew that well.

The poor little lion was having a hard time as it was. With Harry being forced to compete, her only two friends fighting (Fleur would not admit to being a friend of the girl unless threatened) and the S.P.E.W. not going well either. Her partner sure had a lot of things to worry about, but were any of those the reason for her tardiness? Perhaps she had stayed at her last class talking to a teacher, or she had gotten lost with the moving stairs. But no, Fleur was the one who often lost her way inside the castle, and she was positive that Hermione knew every secret passage that was useful. Also, the brunette had been the one to set the time of their meeting the last time they spoke. It wouldn’t be like her to not follow her own plans.

Fleur was starting to worry if something bad had happened to her study partner, and so help those annoying boys if it did because Fleur would need to take her anger out on _someone_. Someone entered the library in a haste, with a wild mane of brown hair. Fleur waited until Hermione spotted her and smiled lightly, and she wondered if the questions she had on her mind were reflected in her face. The Gryffindor made her way to Fleur’s table and dropped a stack of papers next to the veela.

“They look… messy” was the first thing Fleur said, it was what came to mind after looking more closely at the, perhaps notes? the other girl had brought with her.

“They’re messed up, yeah” Hermione said. She sat down and sighed, that’s when Fleur took a closer look at her _partner_.

Her hair was messier than usual, she had some ink stains on her cheek, and her tie was crooked. She looked tired, and not at all enthusiastic about knowledge as she had been any other time both girls met up.

“Did something happen?” Fleur asked, quietly so only Hermione could hear her. Sure, they were in the library, which was the least favorite place of most of the student population, but one could _never_ be too careful.

“I-“ Hermione stopped herself before frowning and looking ahead. Fleur followed with her head to see what had grabbed her attention. The same boys who had been openly stalking her were now laughing amongst themselves and pointing at the brunette.

Fleur murmured something under her breath, and the books the students were ‘reading’ flew up to their faces. The scene didn’t go unnoticed by the librarian, who promptly kicked the boys out for the day.

“That wasn’t necessary, Fleur” The brunette whispered.

“Everything I do or don’t do is entirely my choice, whether it’s _necessary_ or not does not matter” Fleur tried to play it casual, those boys had it coming anyway.

“In that case, thanks” Hermione said. Fleur smiled at that and turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

“Now,” Fleur said while fixing the girls tie, “will you tell me what happened?”

“I ran into Pansy Parkinson and her group on my way here, they threw my bag over and Peeves grabbed it, it took me a while to pick everything up” Hermione explained.

Fleur pulled out a white handkerchief from her pocket to clean the ink from her partner’s face, she frowned.

“When I see her again, I shall hex her.” Fleur stated.

“You don’t have to do it that” Hermione moved out of Fleur’s reach, then looked down, “and your handkerchief will get stained with ink if you do that”

Fleur sighed inwardly, she used her right hand to turn Hermione’s face towards her, the she held her in place while she cleaned her cheek.

“Hermione, dear, you know a couple of ink stains are easily removed with magic. And, luckily for you, I am very good at magic”.

“Is that so?” the brunette asked.

“Yes, and that also means that if I _ever_ hex someone, no one will be able to tell it was me” Fleur patted Hermione’s cheek after she was done.

“You’re evil, Fleur Delacour” the Gryffindor girl said while smiling.

“Aren’t you glad I like _you_ , then?” the veela smirked.

Instead of answering, Hermione started sorting through her papers, spreading them out and putting them back together in order. Fleur helped so they could be done with it faster, even if the study session was long forgotten to her.

“There, all done” Fleur said, then turned to Hermione “well, except…” she extended a hand to caress her partner’s hair. Hermione scrunched up her nose.

“There’s no helping my hair right now, I’ll just have to fix it once I get back to my room”

“Unless,” the veela said, “you let me help”. Before Hermione could ask her what that meant, Fleur reached into her bag and pulled out a hairbrush.

“How do you fit so many things in your bag? And why do you carry a hairbrush with you?” Hemione questioned.

“My beauty is not entirely because of my veela blood, I’ll have you know” Fleur said, as if it explained anything, “I carry this with me in case me or someone I know has a ‘bad hair day’ as you call it, and I’ll teach you the undetectable extension charm some other day”.

“Please do. Also, don’t get me wrong, okay, it’s just” Hermione looked a bit skeptical, “I’ve never had good experiences with other people and my hair”.

Fleur once again stopped to look at Hermione. She tried to study the other girl, get inside her mind. If she managed to do that or if she got sidetracked looking into those brown eyes, only Fleur knows for sure.

“Hermione Jean Granger, do you trust me?” Fleur asked.

“Yes”. The Gryffindor said. It surprised Fleur how quickly the other girl answered, but she didn’t let it show on her face.

“Good” she said, “then come closer, I’m brushing your hair”.

Hermione stopped trying to make the veela change her mind and resigned to her fate. She had to admit, Fleur seemed to know what she was doing. The brunette started feeling more relaxed by the second, she hummed comfortably and closed her eyes.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me” Fleur warned, “Just because I _can_ doesn’t mean I will carry you back to your room. Talk to me, Hermione”.

“What do you want me to talk about?” the Gryffindor asked.

“I don’t know”, the veela said, “something hopeful”.

“I can try that” Hermione said. She was quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say. “One day, in the future, we’ll be in this same situation. Except there won’t be any boys looking at you from afar, or people making fun of me. And no one will be competing in a deadly tournament, and the war will be over by then. It’ll be just us laying around somewhere quiet, with no worries at all”.

Fleur hummed, “You speak of a peaceful future, Hermione”.

Hermione opened her eyes to look up at Fleur, “I _know_ it’ll happen” she spoke with such conviction that Fleur couldn’t help but believe her. “I just hope you and I will be able to see it for ourselves” she closed her eyes again.

Fleur could tell that the girl had fallen asleep, but she decided to wait before waking her up. She played with the brunette’s hair, thinking about the future.

“I hope so too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope for a better future, one we can enjoy together.


End file.
